Iron Snakes
| image = | Warcry = "For Ithaka!" | Founding = Second Founding | Number = 1000 | Successors of = Unknown, possibly the Ultramarines | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Unknown, possibly Roboute Guilliman | Librarian = Petrok | Chapter Master = Seydon | Homeworld = Ithaka | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Grey and White }} The Iron Snakes are a Second Founding Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin who may possibly be a Successor Primogenitor Chapter of the Ultramarines, though they are not a Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter. The Iron Snakes take their name from the giant sea serpents called Sea Wyrms that inhabit their homeworld of Ithaka's oceans and one of the Chapter's primary rites of passage is to hunt and kill one of these leviathans using only a type of power weapon called a sea lance. The Iron Snakes Chapter's primary task is to guard a cluster of Imperial solar systems known as the Reef Stars, the closest to their homeworld of Ithaka, which are infrequently plagued by Orks, and more frequently by Dark Eldar. Chapter History The first days of the Iron Snakes are difficult to pin down; reportedly a Second Founding Chapter, their First Founding Space Marine Legion of origin is unknown. Although they pay respect to the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, it is uncertain if they are an Ultramarines Successor Chapter, particularly as they are a non-''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapter. The current Chapter Master, Seydon, is the eighteenth to bear that title since the foundation of the Iron Snakes. The first-ever squad-leaders of the Chapter have become immortalised within its ranks, as their names have been retained as the official designation of the squads they first led. Every squad in the Chapter is therefore known by the name of its first sergeant and careful attention is paid to recording the deeds of each squad and the glory they have accumulated. Over the centuries, several squads judged to have accumulated particularly impressive and glorious histories became referred to as "Notable" squads and are seen as the pre-eminent units in the entire Chapter, the closest formations that exist to a true Veteran unit. There are five Notable squads within the Iron Snakes, the Skypio, Parthus, Veii, Thebes and Damocles Squads. Skypio Squad is the senior squad of the entire Chapter and is the closest thing to a conventional elite unit the Iron Snakes could be said to possess. The Iron Snakes recruit from Ithaka, a feral world largely covered in very deep oceans home to a variety of sealife, including the great serpentine Wyrms. Ithaka does possess significant landmass, including tropical islands and viciously cold polar regions. The Iron Snakes are therefore able to train in a number of environments, although the sea is most precious to them, to the point where each Space Marine carries a vial of Ithakan seawater with him when on active duty, and with which he anoints the soil of any other planet he steps on. The Iron Snakes' actual fortress-monastery is located on Ithaka's moon, Karybdis, and features a great bell as large as a Space Marine Drop Pod. Notable Campaigns *'13th Black Crusade' - The Iron Snakes were one of the many Loyalist Space Marine Chapters who participated in the defence of Cadia against Abaddon's Thirteenth Black Crusade. *'The Sabbat Worlds Crusade' - The Chapter also contributed over 300 Space Marines towards the Imperial Guard's Sabbat Worlds Crusade against the Forces of Chaos and fought with considerable distinction in that conflict. Amongst the battles fought in that Crusade were: the relief of the Imperial Guard on Ambold XI, where the Iron Snakes lost only 8 marines in a campaign that cost the Forces of Chaos twenty-nine thousand casualties, and the assault on Pelbury Civitas, the cleansing of the daemon-infested Fornax Aleph, support for the extermination of the Zoican horde on Verghast, and the destruction of the mechanised mutant army of Presarius. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Iron Snakes' Power Armour is painted gunmetal grey with a grey Aquila. Their shoulder plates are trimmed in red but otherwise are painted in the hues of the Chapter's varying company colours according to the prescriptions set down in the ''Codex Astartes''. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a blue snake on a white background. The Reef Stars The Iron Snakes appear to have been stationed in the sector of Imperial space known as the Reef Stars many thousands of years ago, and charged with its protection as their primary mission. The inhabited worlds of the Reef, while varied in their level of technological development, each appear to have some form of summoning technology for the Iron Snakes ritualised into their society. The Iron Snakes are a myth or legend to some worlds, an awe-inspiring reality to others. Regardless of how they are viewed, the Snakes of Ithaka take their duty to the Reef Stars as seriously as only Space Marines can, and will go to any lengths possible to protect the sector and its citizenry. The actions they have fought in the Reef Stars are numerous, as the whole area appears to be under constant threat by Dark Eldar raiding parties. As a result, the Iron Snakes have amassed considerable experience fighting the Dark Eldar, who they (and the people of the Reef Stars) also refer to as "Primuls," a word for these xenos drawn from an ancient dialect of High Gothic once spoken in the region. The Iron Snakes also fought a ten-year-long all-out war against a large Ork invasion. The Ork forces, made up of multiple WAAAGHS!, were so large that it was impossible for the Iron Snakes to defeat them by martial means. However, having managed to secure a relic apparently considered sacred by the Orks, the Iron Snakes were able to draw the Ork forces out of the Reef Stars and into unclaimed/xenos territory. The remainder of the Orks were expunged, and the Reef Stars were judged greenskin-free for over a thousand Terran years. Reef Stars Worlds *'Ithaka' : Though their fortress-monastery is actually based on Ithaka's moon, Karybdis, the Iron Snakes frequently descend to the surface of the feral world of Ithaka itself, using its many hostile environments in training exercises to sharpen Battle-Brothers and new recruits alike. Ithaka's dangerous oceans are home to the vast reptilian leviathans called the Water Wyrms who serve as an Iron Snake recruit's final task before being accepted into the Chapter's ranks as a Petitioner. A krareter, or mature male Water Wyrm, can grow up to three hundred metres in length. The Chapter uses these Wyrms for hunting exercises for its initiates, and in oethanar, the Trial by Wyrm which was sometimes used by the Chapter as well as the Ithakan people to determine guilt or innocence. These marine serpents can cause retyarion (or Wyrm-storm), ferocious squalls that seem to follow their movements. A retyarion also causes seunenae, called the folding walls of iron, giant tidal waves that would rise out in the deep waters and come crashing in kilometres high to wipe away Itakan settlements on the myriad islands that dot the world's deep seas. The water from Ithaka's oceans is considered sacred by the Iron Snakes, and is carried by the Chapter's members to anoint every planet that they step foot on in what is called the Rite of the Giving of Water. When those Space Marines return home, what remains of the water they took with them is given back to Ithaka. *'Baal Solock' : A sparsely populated world which has occasionally come under attack from Dark Eldar raiders whom the locals term "Primuls," a word used for those particular xenos that belongs to an ancient dialect of High Gothic. *'Rosetta' : A dry arid world where promethium fuel is drilled and carried off-world to provision the Imperial Guard. Rosetta was subject to an invasion from a warband of Chaos Space Marines named the Dark Tusks and the Damocles Squad of the Iron Snakes Space Marines was tasked to retake Rosetta's Excelcius Refinery Nine for the Emperor and reconnect the world's fuel supply to Imperial forces. During this battle Brother-Sergeant Raphon was killed in action but not before passing off squad leadership and the symbolic Lightning Claw he carried to his successor Battle-Brother Priad. Following the discovery that the Chaos forces were on Rosetta to try and bring forth a dark daemonic power of the Warp that had been imprisoned millennia before deep beneath the refinery, the now Brother-Sergeant Priad decided to go against his previous directive and instead attempt to destroy the refinery and the evil that was awakening below it. To this effect his squad strapped all their remaining explosives to one of the mining drills and sent it straight down into the earth before evacuating the planet. Not long after the initial explosion Rosetta experienced a chain reaction of events that culminated in the death of the world as the Warp energies of the daemon housed beneath its surface were released during that entity's death throes. Chapter Organization While the nominal fighting strength of the Chapter (or "fratery" as it is referred to by the Iron Snakes) is kept at the ''Codex Astartes''-approved 1,000 Space Marines, the Iron Snakes do not appear to use the Codex's prescribed Company structure, instead basing their organisation around that of the simple 10-man Space Marine squad rather than the 100-man Company. The Phratry Squad Each squad, named after its first squad leader, is treated as an individual tactical formation held equal in placement in the line of battle with almost all of the other fratery units. Only those squads referred to as the Notables are seen as an elite of the Chapter, and even then the Notables do not properly represent a pool of Veteran Marines as in the 1st Companies of most other Chapters. This is due to the way in which the Iron Snakes field their new recruits. Recruits, referred to as "Petitioners" within the Chapter, do not appear to take to the field as Scout Marines like the Neophytes of most other Chapters; instead they operate as Chapter staff and personal servants for the full Battle-Brothers. When casualties incurred require the elevation of Petitioners to the rank of full Space Marines, the Petitioners try out for the positions by engaging their potential squadmates in single combat competitions. Winners of these competitions, or those judged particularly skillful by the squad-leader, are chosen to become full battle-Brothers and fratery-members. Places in the Notables are competed for in the same way as in other squads, which means that the Notables are just as likely to have new recruits in their ranks as they are to have hardened Veteran Space Marines. Of course, the Petitioners that manage to win a place in a Notable squad are likely to be the best of their generation. When a squad is completely wiped out, it is reconstituted under the original name, with its new squad-leader being promoted from the ranks of the elder and more veteran Battle-Brothers of the other squads. Each squad-leader is expected to eventually nominate a successor from within his squad, who will be chosen to accompany him to officer-level briefings and take over command in the event of his death. This Brother will likely remain tied to his squad until his own death, as such 'seconds' are not promoted out to command other squads. Each squad will also contain a Standard-Bearer, who fixes the squad colours to a special mounting upon his armour, and a support weapons trooper (with the Plasma Gun and Flamer appearing to be Chapter favourites for the weapons support role in a squad). The Notable squads also appear to customarily include an Apothecary as one of their number, and such specialist Space Marines are a common feature of other Iron Snakes squads as well; the number of field-Apothecaries in the Iron Snakes appears likely to be higher than that of a fully'' Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapter. Chapter Tactics and Equipment When a mission, referred to within the Chapter as an "undertaking," is decided upon, the iron Snakes' Chapter Master announces how many squads he believes are required to ensure its success. All squad-leaders who wish to volunteer their units for the mission then place their tokens into a kylix (a form of drinking cup whose origins lie in ancient Greece on Terra). The Chapter Master then decides which squads to assign to the undertaking based upon which tokens he finds in the kylix. Though the Iron Snakes are able to deploy an acceptable number of vehicles, and also include Dreadnoughts and Librarians amongst their forces, the primacy of the combat squad means that they concentrate on basic infantry tactics in battle. The Chapter'sAarmoury is able to issue combat shields, warblades (short Powerswords) and sealances (javelin-type fighting spears) to all Battle-Brothers, enabling them to close up and use phalanx (shield-wall) tactics. They are particularly skillful with the sea-lance, as part of a petitioner's training on their homeworld of Ithaka involves the hunting and slaying of the large, predacious sea-wyrms native to that feral planet. While the squad is the principal tactical unit of the Chapter, sometimes even less manpower is deployed. In cases of responding to general aid requests from the worlds of the Reef Stars, it is customary to dispatch only one Battle-Brother from the closest squad to investigate. The Brother chosen is often either the newest member of the squad, or a member being considered for the role of successor by the squad-leader; a one-person undertaking is seen as a fitting challenge for such Space Marines. Historically, only one warrior usually suffices in cases of general aid requests, though it is no shame for the individual to request the presence of his fratery-brothers once appraised of the specific situation. The Iron Snakes' Tactical Squads are unique in the fact that all such squads have an attached Space Marine Apothecary unlike other ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapters who assign only one Apothecary per company. Notable Members *'Seydon' - current Iron Snakes Chapter Master *'Petrok' - Chapter Librarian *'Phobor' - Hero-Captain (Veteran officer) *'Cules' - Brother-Captain, commanded the Iron Snakes forces during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade *'Pheus' - Brother-Captain *'Priad' - Brother-Sergeant, commander of Damocles Squad. *'Autolochus' - Venerable Chapter Dreadnought Sources *''Brothers of the Snake'' (Novel) by Dan Abnet *''The Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) *''Warhammer Monthly'' (Comic) *''Inferno! (Magazine) *''Codex: Eye of Terror *''Tactica Imperialis'' by Dan Abnett *''Insignium Astartes'' - p. 52 ---- Category:I Category:Space Marine Chapters